Some mobile and wearable computing devices may track user activity to assist users in maintaining healthier and more active lifestyles. For instance, a mobile computing device may include one or more sensor components, which provide data that may be indicative of a user engaging in an activity. The mobile computing device may collect and process data from such sensor components to provide information to a user that is descriptive of the activities of the user over time.
In order to identify activities of the user, the computing device may process data from one or more of the sensor components. However, using many sensor components to identify activities of the user may adversely affect power consumption in the computing device. Conversely, using a set of only a single or few sensor components to identify an activity may adversely affect the accuracy of correctly detecting the actual activity performed by a user. As such, some computing devices may inaccurately identify a particular activity of a user and/or consume excessive amounts of power.